oushitsu_kyoushi_heinefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 54
'''Potential of the White Lily '''is the fifty-fourth chapter of the Oushitsu Kyoushi Heine. Summary The atmosphere at the tea party is tense as Eins is visibly furious at Leonhard for mentioning his old-looking face, but the Queen Mother quickly defuses the situation, mentioning how when Viktor ascended to the throne, people distrusted him because he looked too young. Eins asks Leonhard what he plans to do in the future, as his brothers were all away to pursue their dreams. This causes Leonhard panic, but he cheers up with torte. Later, the King's butler tells Eins, Leonhard and Adele that their father wants to see them. The three leave, and Heine decides to join Count Rosenberg in waiting for Eins at the carriage stop. When the two of them alone, Heine asks the Count about the favor that he did for Licht, and if it was a ploy to get him out of the palace. The Count reaffirms his claim that there is no reason for him to get rid of the younger princes, as Eins is sure to be the one who will be king. However, Heine rebutts that by revealing that Viktor didn't think Eins was suited for the throne, and he guesses that the Count knew that, which was why he was desperate to make the other princes look bad so that Viktor would have no choice but to choose Eins as the next king. This causes the Count to snap and cover Heine's mouth, telling him to stop talking and calling him a commoner. Leonhard chooses that moment to interrupt, having finished his meeting with Viktor. Eins, following behind, tells the Count that they are going back. Before he goes, Eins acknowledges that Leonhard isn't as childish as he used to be, as the old him would be crying with his brothers gone. Leonhard thinks that Heine was bad-mouthing him with the Count and that he doesn't think he could be king, but Heine assures him that that's not the case, and that he now realizes that Leonhard does have something that could make him worthy as king: his face. He explains that his beauty has caused him to be popular with people both in the kingdom and out, which is important when it comes to gathering more support than his rivals. Heine tells him that he believes he has a chance that he could become king. Leonard doesn't quite understand it, but cheers up, before Heine reminds him that he still has to study, and that his brothers also have equal chances to become king. As Leonhard walks away, Heine thinks about how he did not expect Count Rosenberg to act so hostilely to his provocations, and that he's now certain that he is sabotaging the younger princes for some grave reason. He is determined to not let him influence the future of the throne. Later, Heine and Leonhard get letters from Bruno. Characters in Order of Appearance * Eins von Granzreich * Leonhard von Granzreich * Ernst Rosenberg * Heine Wittgenstein * Queen Mother * Viktor von Granzreich (mentioned) * Maximilian Rosenberg (flashback) * Ludwig Steiner (flashback) * Kai von Granzreich (mentioned) * Bruno von Granzreich (mentioned) * Licht von Granzreich (mentioned) * Adele von Granzreich Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 10